Doctor Kidd?
by LokiRavenscraft
Summary: Oneshot. In which roles are  unintentionally  reversed.


Trafalgar Law had been having too much to drink.

The dark haired doctor had been feeling rather unfocused the entire day, and he wasn't really sure why. He had woken up feeling a bit more tired than normal, but chalked it up as simply not getting enough sleep. That, in addition to feeling slightly warmer than usual, had put him in a horrible mood that had lasted through the entire morning.

Eventually, his crew had convinced him to go for some drinks, and he had acquiesced. After all, if he was going to_ feel _drunk, he might as well **BE** drunk.  
This was how he found himself hanging off of one irritated Eustass Kidd.

"What do you want?" The redhead asked him blankly, as if resigned to his fate.

The thin doctor gave him a sloppy grin in response. The slightly warm feeling had given way to the sensation of having his skin be on fire, and his nerve endings were being extremely sensitive. He had had no idea that Kidd's coat was so... _soft._

"Why are you always so mad at me, Mister Eustass?" Law slurred, and a slight tic started to go off near Kidd's eye.

"I'm not mad. You're just irritating." He grumbled, giving his shoulder a light shake in a futile effort to dislodge the drunken captain.

Law pouted at this. He was irritating? _That was disappointing._ He really only wanted to hang around the redhead because he felt like shit today, and the other man always managed to make him feel better, even if he didn't mean to. But the combination of alcohol and being told he was irritating was just the candle in the fucking cake today.

"Fine. I'm annoying. I'll leave you alone then." Law said as he began to feel a little sick. He slid away from the other captain and stumbled into the bathroom. Heels were hard to walk in when you were drunk, he decided.

His stomach churned, and he lunged for an open stall, making it to the bowl moments before his stomach decided to reject everything he had put in it. He squeezed his eyes shut, unwilling to look at what his body was doing for some reason, and gripped the edges of the toilet seat to keep himself upright. His thin frame shook from the force of the heaving, and when it stopped, he simply leaned against the side of the stall for a moment.

As he was wiping his mouth with some toilet paper, he heard the door open, and half turned.

He wasn't expecting the hands on his wrist and waist that dragged him out of the stall and threw him to the floor. His head hit the tiles and bounced, dazing him as his attacker straddled his waist. Weight settled on his arms, and he panicked, bucking his hips in an effort to get the person off of him.

"GET OFF O_mmppphhhfffff!_"

His attackers hand clamped over his mouth mid-yell, smothering any and all sounds the captain could make to call for help. He shuddered as a pudgy hand trailed down his neck towards his chest, unable to shove it away since his arms were being knelt on.

He settled instead for shooting an intimidating glare at the man on top of him, and was rewarded for his efforts with a low chuckle.

"Oh, quit glaring at me. Your bark seems to be much worse than your bite..."

* * *

Law had been gone for a little too long, Kidd decided as he emptied his tankard and stood. He was starting to feel bad for saying what he did to the other man. He was irritated by Law, true, but mainly because the man confused him. He certainly didn't hate the doctor, but he was always so calm and in control it was...

He heard a crashing sound coming from the mens room, and frowned. Whatever that had been, did not sound healthy. He pushed the door open, and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Trafalgar Law, looking grim, was being roughly shoved against the wall, his hoodie pushed halfway up his chest, exposing his muscular abdomen for all the world to see. A large, tubby man wedged himself between the slighter man's legs, giving him a suggestive leer as the hand not gripping Law's wrists played over the doctor's body.

Kidd's blood boiled.

_How **DARE** he?_

The captain of the Kidd pirates crossed the distance in three long strides, his boots sounding like thunder in the enclosed space. The fat man spun as Kidd's hand closed on his neck, and he found himself lifted clean off of the ground.

Kidd smirked nastily.

_"Repel."_

The man shot out of his hand and into a wall, where his head collided with a sickening crunch as bones shattered. Paying him no mind, the redhead knelt down next to Law, who had dropped onto the ground in a small heap. His eyes swept up and down the doctor, noting that the other man seemed to be sweating and more than a little red.

"Mister Eustass.." came the doctor's weak sounding voice. Kidd's gaze snapped to the Law's face, and he finally noticed that those normally laughing eyes were unfocused. The doctor pitched forward, his forehead coming to rest on the redhead's shoulder as he passed out.

Kidd made his decision quickly, and scooped the doctor off the floor with ease.

"Damnit.." He muttered as he darted into the stairwell leading up to the rooms available above the bar.

* * *

Law stirred in his sleep, and Kidd leaned over him, feeling concerned. The doctor had a fever, and a bad one at that. The redhead had removed his coat and placed it over Law, finding the inn's blankets to be to thin do sweat the sickness out of the man properly. He would have to wash his jacket later, he supposed, but it was a small annoyance compared to letting this walking enigma die.

Hesitantly, he reached out and stroked the doctor's cheek with his knuckle. Everytime he saw him, he was struck by the other man's otherworldly looks. Grace and elegance rolled into human form, but with an undeniably dangerous air. His nose was perfectly shaped, Kidd thought a bit jealously, and his skin was smooth and soft.

"Mister Eustass?"

Kidd realized that Law had awoken slightly, and snatched his hand back as if he had burnt it.

"You're awake." He said intelligently.

Law smiled a bit to himself, he had awoken when the redhead had touched his cheek. He had been surprised at the almost shy gesture, and had watched through lidded eyes as the other man had examined him, taking care to note the expressions playing over the other man's face.

He hadn't expected to be wearing the man's jacket though.

"Your jacket?" He asked bemusedly, though still feeling weak. Kidd flushed, only half angry. The other half was embarrassed at being caught staring at the doctor.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it back." He snapped, not really meaning it. Law smiled again and snuggled deeper into the warmth.

"How long have I been out?" He asked instead, and Kidd relaxed at the topic change.  
"Day and a half." was the reply.

Law blinked. No wonder he felt like shit. Well, at least the fever had broken. He looked the redheaded captain over carefully. There were bags under his eyes, and his skin was paler than usual.

"Have you slept?"

Crimson eyes shot to him, then glanced away.

"No."

Law shuffled around, scooting over in the bed.

"Come lie down then."

A blush dusted the other man's cheekbones, mirroring Law's own, and they stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

Kidd stood slowly and removed his boots, socks, and belt before slipping onto the bed next to the doctor. Law snuggled into his chest, and breathed a little sigh of happiness when an arm slid over his waist to keep him in place.

"Night, Mister Eustass." He said as he drifted off into slumber again. The redhead looked down at the man sleeping in his arms before sighing and pulling the covers over them.  
"Night, Law."


End file.
